


Experiment III

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [9]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 69. "Someone's happy to see me"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Experiment III

She was a vision, laying in bed in the darkness of the guest room. Her breathing not quite normal, eyes moving beneath the eyelids, soft sounds escaping her.

The Count was drawn, a moth towards the flame. He sat beside her, extended a hand, caressed her cheek.

“Agatha”

Her name purred into the dark, inviting her to rejoin the waking world.

“Agatha”

The warmth that surrounded her stilled, it no longer held her down against the mattress. There was foreign heat coming from beside her, it heavied beside her own form. She opened her eyes, found he wore shades of grey to sleep and since the sun was given back to him, he sometimes slept.

His hair disordered. Not a mess, a disorder, because his aristocratic ways wouldn’t have anything other than that.

The Count lowered himself, laid on the bed beside her. His touch lingered on her, thumb caressing her cheek.

“You’ve been making noises in your sleep,” he whispered, “Nightmares?”

“Hm, not quite,” she slithered closer, brushed their lips together, “What time is it?”

“Around five, why?”

“Nothing,” she kissed him, had his lips part for her, almost crawled on top of him. Stopped, laid back down.

He frowned. A movement caught his eyes, how her hand slid beneath her to undo the buttons of yet another shirt of his she had decided to claim. ‘Convenience’, she insisted. She took it off, threw the shirt in his direction, “Come and get it.”

Dracula rushed to her.

Between getting her hair out of the way and trailing kisses down her spine, he rid himself of his shirt and shorts. His fingers explored her sides, savored flesh, and memorized reactions as they went. He got to her naked bum, smiled at the sight. “From behind then? This will prove interesting,” his digits slipped between her thighs, spread her open wider. Shot up to watch her when he reached her folds, “Someone’s happy to see me. What was that dream of yours? Anything I should know?”

“Nothing of your business,” she smirked, undulating her hips against him, “Now go on.”

A chuckle and he rubbed against her entrance, “Not even a little bit? How-” he slipped inside an inch, “-disappointing.” sank to the hilt. Dracula cursed under his breath, his form shivered. “You’re burning up,” he said, rasped his teeth against her shoulder, “you really won’t tell me”

“Not a word,” she grinned, grunted at a hard thrust of his, “Nice try.”

“Oh, I’m not even getting started,” he shifted, started moving again, earned a gasp.

“What was that?!”

“Ah, a little secret weapon of mine,” he pecked her neck, nuzzled her there.

“How did you do it?”

The Count licked his lips, spoke close to her ear, “I won’t say a word.” Another shift and he went to his usual rhythm.

“Dog,” she muttered.

“You know what that makes of you, don’t you? If I’m the dog, you are--”

“Do you wish to keep your penis?”

“Exactly where it is right now,” he shot back, nibbled at her ear. He glanced down between them, “I should have kept a painter, you’re quite a sight to behold and I’d love to immortalize it.”

She snickered, “Dream on.”

He did it again, hit that particular spot, and made her legs tremble, “What was that? Wanna curse me again?”

“You’re already damned.”

He tasted her neck once more, “Tell me your dream.”

“No.”

Dracula’s hand slipped beneath her, middle finger reaching for her buddle of nerves, taking its time at stroking it. And his thrust hit that spot again.

Something built in the pit of her stomach, similar to an urge to pee, akin to the urge to come, lost in the middle.

His rhythm changed, harder, faster. He kept on hitting that spot, working her clit, making her gasp. “I have to say, it’s delicious to hold this over you.”

She cursed in Dutch.

He pecked at her cheek, “Always happy to please. Now, let it go, Agatha. Don’t worry about it, you won’t wet the bed, it’s not what you think. Trust me on this.”

Curiosity had been the cause of her demise once and, once again, it ate her up. She did as told.

When she came, something leaked. It didn’t come from her bladder, she felt it go as she could feel her walls contracting against the Count. She released something she didn’t know she was capable of.

“What was that?” she panted.

Dracula grinned, stopped his movements. “This, dear, is something humans these days call ‘squirting’. Quite a difficult thing to do if you don’t know what you’re doing. Luckily, for me, you were aroused enough for an attempt. Whatever this dream of yours was, I appreciate the help.”

“I’m not telling you about it.”

“Neither am I, then. Now,” he eyed her, “back to business.”

He moved between her walls, felt the contractions weaken, allowing to stroke without the tight grip that could be his undoing.

“I’d make a comment about you dreaming about another and then having me, but I prefer to focus on the latter. Whoever it was won’t be making your dream come true anytime soon.”

“Presumptuous pig,” she muttered, “you know nothing about what I saw.”

His teeth grazed her flesh, “I could find out fast enough.”

“Do it,” she shot, “Bite me, let’s see how well this plan of yours goes with a corpse.”

His nails left red marks.

“Break flesh!” she dared, “Break flesh and I won’t let you touch me for a week!”

“You can’t stop me.”

She snickered, glanced over her shoulder, “Can’t I? We both know rape isn’t you, it’s too much of admitting defeat, your ego couldn’t take it. You like it, you like the power of having someone want you. I swear to you, break flesh or draw blood from me and I won’t let you touch me for a week. And I just won’t make it longer because Zoe is making a sacrifice and I won’t let her be bothered by you any more than necessary.”

He glared.

“Don’t sulk, finish what you started, I’m not telling you the dream,” she faced away, relaxed against the pillows, “Your ego is big enough as it is.”

His grin was wide, he went for her lips, kissed her hard, “You devious creature.”

The Count felt the smirk against his mouth, “Be quiet and get it over with.”

He did, worked every stroke, every touch to have her making sweet noises beneath him until he couldn’t anymore.

When he fell beside her, found her eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

“You really won’t tell me, will you?” he tried.

“Maybe. If I lose my mind.”

“Are you seeing it now?”

“No,” she lied, “Now be quiet and sleep.”

Dracula moved, let his fingers caress her back.

“What are you doing?” she questioned.

“Nothing, go to sleep.”

She didn’t protest, only returned to the vision of her dream. Dreams where one could sin without fear of punishment, where she allowed her mind some freedom. Dreams where she laid in a bed bigger than any she had seen, his scent was everywhere. The walls were made of stone, the bedroom was dark. This was her place, her territory, worthy of her title.

Countess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I think I'll make your lives a little worse next, you've been having too much fun.


End file.
